


The dragons sacrifice

by Pancakes1317



Series: The dragons sacrifice [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, DenNor, Dragon AU, Gods AU, M/M, Some angst, technically a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes1317/pseuds/Pancakes1317
Summary: Years ago Lukas's best friend was the sacrifice to the local dragon deity during an annual festival. Lukas had never gotten over that day when he lost his only ray of sushine. Years pass, Lukas is almost 22 now and the festival rolls around once more. This year is different though, he was made to be the sacrifice. What will he do when he finds out his best friend is actually still alive but definitely not as he remembers. What will happen when dark secrets of the past are revealed and long forgotten emotions rise again?Technically a rewrite but it’s gonna be drastically different form my original story





	1. The sacrifice

    Once a pone a time there was a goddess. She was a goddess of magic and knowledge. There were many other gods and goddess like her—some of magic and knowledge, others of nature or war and of course, there were many other kinds as well as other divine beings—but she was different. 

While others preferred to be worshipped from afar and never truly interact with human and other earthly creatures, that was what she lived to do. Even if she wasn't always welcomed by humans. She would often disguise herself and live among humans as if she were one. She had a passion for learning about them and other earthly creatures and would share her knowledge of the world with them. 

One day while out doing her typical routine in a town in Norway she had decided to settle in for a while, she met a man. He was quite handsome with a tall, slender frame that obviously held some muscle and a strange curl at the side of his head. They chatted for a moment— mainly just him asking for directions— and he when back on his merry way. 

Later that night they met again at the local pub and they talk and talk for hours–until sunrise even! After that, they spend the next few days together and became closer. Before they knew it they were madly in love in just 4 days. But she feared once she revealed her true nature, he would turn his back on her or treat her differently. As a week passed he began to notice this and asked his lover what might ale her. She said nothing. He asked her again the following night, truly considered for her. Her resolve caved and she told the man of her true identity. 

He looked to be in shock at first but soon smiled brightly and hugged her. The man, whose name was Dirk, revealed himself to be the god of all gods– the king of god and ruler of the Devine realm himself. "I was scared to tell you" he confessed,  their love only grew after that night. They soon married and lived happily for many years together. 

On one of her trips, she met a Danish dragon named Erik, who, despite being very possessive of his hoard, was a really nice guy. He later married her best friend and sister in law, Linnea, goddess of the harvest and good food. They soon had a child, a beautiful baby boy with striking blue eyes like his mother and a harsh stare that could turn brave men to stone like his father. 

A few years after that they had another, this one with beautiful blue eyes, a bright smile and somehow unnaturally spiky hair. The goddess longed for a child as well and soon got her wish. 

One night as she laid asleep next to Dirk in their bed, their child cooking up in her belly, she had a vision. She dreamed of a beautiful boy with pale skin and hair with a strange curl like his father. She watched as he grew and could see the string of fate he was destined to follow that lead to another man—who looked eerily similar to Linnea's boy. She could see their fates heavily intertwined and knew they were fated. 

Not many have that in this world, so when the strings of fate intertwine in such a way it is an unbreakable and sacred bond that must be cherished. Most have to look for their soulmate and many never find them but they, no matter what, would always be together in one way or another. 

There was also another string, a gold string, one that would lead to greatness and triumph. She knew he would have great power because of this, possibly even stronger than her own and her husbands combined. She woke from the dream and told her husband and friends the news. He was ecstatic to hear of his son and his fate being a happy one. 

But all things must come to an end and the happiness of the day did with a bang. News of relabels and dark gods started to spread like wildfire. Their plans to obliterate the gods and humans and those alike, to only be left with them. They were willing to destroy anything that stood in their way, by any means possible. All led by the evil and feared dark dragon, a being whose name we must never speak of. 

When they heard of the soon-to-be-born-child they knew it would mean their downfall in the hands of the gods, but in their hands, a being that powerful could be of great value. Dirk and the goddess, knew their child was at great risk either way and devised a plan. They would fake her death as well as the child's and she would raise him in secret until the time for him to return was right. They would have to lock away his power until that time and he was never to know of anything until then. 

So they did as planned and sealed the child's power away the night he was born. It is said that it hasn't rained a drop since that night in the divine realm. They claim the goddess was killed by dark gods along with the child. Some say the plan went aria and they both really did die and others say they live among us to this day, that anyone could be that boy and goddess. 

"What did you think of that story Emil?" A woman cooed to her young son that sat on her lap

"I love it, mama," the child smiled. 

A blonde head of hair popped into the cracked, wooden doorframe "you're telling that old story again mom?" The man asked 

"why, yes I am Lukas, you used to love this story when you were young," 

"yeah I did," he said with a slight smile, reminiscing on the memories 

"big brother! come tuck me in!" Emil exclaimed cutely as he climbed under the covers. Lukas smiled and walked over to his bedside. He leaned down and kissed his brother on the forehead   
"Goodnight," he said softly as he and his mother walked out into the living room "you should go to bed to mom," he advised his mother

"Alright fine! I'm going I'm going," she announced as she went to her bedroom. Lukas tidied up the house a bit— there were a few potion bottles here and there and the mess from dinner that needed to be cleaned up— and went to bed relatively late. As he laid in bed he reminisced on his memories of the past he had left behind over the years and was slowly lulled to sleep by them as the moon shone brightly above. 

\---oh look a page break-----~~

Lukas walked around the village square. He always hated that place, the memories it held were always the worst for him. It was eerily silent, no one was around for miles and it always seemed cold to him, even with the fire that burned in the centre. The winds began to pick up and the trees seemed to screamed, whipping around in the strong winds. 

Suddenly a bright flash of light caught his attention. A huge fire erupted in the firepit and began to spread, burning everything it touched. The stones that surrounded the fire pit, cracked and cowered in the scorching flames. Something drew Lukas to it though, some unnatural force told him he needed that fire. To touch it, to feel it's warmth on his skin and to be enveloped by it. The fire churned and danced until it began to take on a shape. A body formed, that of an older child's, perhaps around 12 or 13. He knew that child, his spiky hair and striking blue eyes, but it had been so long ago. 

"Lukas~" he spoke, his voice sounding like wind blowing through tree branches in the middle of the night but at the same time crackling like the fire. Lukas could only stare as it's form, slowly twisted and reshaped and grew into a man's. He stood tall, with blonde spiked hair, chiselled features and piercing yet childish eyes. 

He stepped back and stared for a moment before he slowly stepped forward and reached out to touch him. He had seen this man so many times before in his dreams, but that was years ago. He hadn't dreamt of the man for a good 4 years but he still remembered it all.  
it always felt so real.   
He had danced with him, laughed with him and once even played chess, but he had never truly seen his face or put a name to him. His face was always blurred slightly. But He didn't need to see it, he always had a suspicion and knew exactly who he was somehow. He knew it was wrong, that it was simply his imagination but it always felt so right. 

A fire burned around his hand as he touched his cheek but he didn't feel any pain from it. "m...mathias?" he asked the entity, finally knowing for sure and placing a name to the man. He nodded and moved a hand up to touch Lukas', nuzzling it slightly. 

"we'll meet again soon" he whispered and with that, his body began to flicker back into flame. 

"what? No, don't leave me! Mathias!" he pleaded. Mathias mumbled a string of inaudible words and was gone as fast as he came. The world around him melted and faded to black, the air was fridged but all he could feel was fear and sadness. It overwhelmed him until he found himself running as he began to see horrifying faces around him "monster! Witch! Demon! Murderer" they all screamed at him. He was on the verge of tears. 

"Mathias!" was all he could think to call out as they began to surround him, keeping a constant chant of the slurs they used to address him.

"kill the witch! The boy is dead because of him!" they shrieked

"M-Mathias, please help me!" he cried out again, falling to the ground as they closed in. A blinding light soon took over the scenery, Lukas' eyes flashed open as he sprung up from his bed "Mathias!" he breathed out. He looked around his room and calmed down a little, although he felt a searing ping of sadness in his chest. 

Footsteps creaked down the hall to his room and he quickly wiped the remnants of tears from his cheeks "Lukas?" He heard his mother call from the doorway "you're up! That's strange, you typically sleep in a bit later" she pondered aloud. 

Lukas nodded in response "is there something that you need?" He asked, finally having slowed his breathing down enough to speak normally again

"Oh! Yes, could you go into town, it's market day. I would go myself but I have to watch Emil and I've been feeling a bit under the weather," she asked sweetly. Lukas yawned and nodded his head 

"sure" he agreed as he stood up, although he really didn't want to, he knew how bad off his mother's condition was.

"Alright," she cooed with a motherly smile as she went back to tend to Emil, Lukas's little brother. He threw on a beige, long sleeve undershirt and a blue tunic. It was starting to get close to winter, so the days had started to get a bit of a chill to them but the nights were fridged. They had even had a bit of early snow a few nights back. 

As he fastened his belts, the glint of his dagger caught his eye. He slowly reached out and traced the patterning on it. It looked simple from far away but up close it was ornately designed with dragons, decorated with small jewels, snaking around it. The blade itself was also quite extraordinary, made of a metal Lukas had never seen, with black patterning and lettering that seemed magnificent on their own. He quickly slid it into its sheath, then his belt as he always did when he went out.

The sun was still quite low in the sky, indicating it was very early in the day. Lukas shuffled down the small dirt path that led from his cottage to the town market. He truly dreaded these days, when he had to go into town. Plagued with the harsh stares and comments that would come his way. He always had to get up early on these days to get the best deals and he was anything but a morning person. "the early bird catches the best herbs!" as his mother would say. Although that never seemed to be good enough motivation for him. 

When his father was still alive or his mother was well, one of them would take care of the job. Sadly he passed away 6 years ago and his mother just seemed to be getting worse by the day. 

As he trudged onward, he noticed a man just ahead of him. He immediately knew it to be Tino, one of the few people in that village to actually show kindness to him. He never truly hated the villagers, he just knew that they hated him and we're stuck in their old ways. Tino sky as well, turning his attention to the blond haired man.

Tino offered a cheerful smile to great Lukas, which he was well aware the other would not great him the same. He was used to the man's stoic and unemotional personality. Despite not showing it Lukas was happy to see the only person he would even remotely consider a friend.

" Hey, Lukas are you heading to the market? Oh! how's your mom doing? I heard she's been feeling even worse than normal with that horrible ailment of hers." Tino asked with sympathy.

" yes, I'm headed into the village to get some herbs to make some medicine for her," he replied in a monotone voice barely making the worry he had for his mother's condition audible. She had been sick for a while now, her condition worsened every day. He feared the thought of her not making it through the upcoming winter  but knew his mother was quite resilient and would most likely make it due to her sheer stubbornness 

" Well,... tell her I said hi and will be dropping by later to visit and I'll bring some food too," Tino said joyfully hoping to lighten the mode that hung over after his last question.

"I will," he said in reply, beginning to continue his treck to the market. He was almost out of earshot when he heard Tino yell

"Oh, Lukas I forgot to tell you, today is the dragon festival so be careful. You know how rowdy those drunks can be and how early off they start on days like these." Tino yelled back to his friend, now headed the opposite direction as him. Lukas gave a nod to Tino and continued his walking.

The closer he got, the louder the noises of the town became. Folk music blasted from all ends, people were already beginning to dance in the streets. The smell of pastries and fresh bread filled the air. Lukas always hated this time of year though, the memories were always too painful for him. It was somewhat fitting he would dream of his long dead friend on a day like this, considering that it would have been the ten year anniversary of his death. 

As he neared the market he saw what he most feared—it was horribly crowded. He groaned but continued on. As he walked through the crowded streets, he noticed more eyes on him than usual. A girl no more than 14 looked at him in sympathy. An old man well over 60 looked at him with disdain, others snickered as he walked by. He chose to ignore them as he searched for the familiar face of one of the few vendors that would actually sell to him.

Through the crowd, he saw the joyful face of old man Sigurd. He had always been one of the few that actually would give Lukas and his mother a chance. Although many would come to them in times of need. "Ah, Lukas what do you need my boy?" The old man inquired

"The usual and three sprigs of thyme and lavender." The man nodded and began to gather the herbs. He made idle chat while doing so, Lukas would answer with simple and short answers or nods.

A few minutes later the old man handed Lukas a bag full of herbs and vegetables and he began to take off "oh, Lukas....be careful today..." he said with worry in his voice. Lukas nods and begins the trek back to the cottage.

Just as he left the market area the stench of alcohol filled his lungs as he was grabbed for behind "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Lukas hissed at the men 

"It's drage feiring we need a sacrifice don't we" the man slurred. He was obviously drunk, if not evident enough by his breath. He squirmed against the man "no! Let me go!" He demanded with an icy glare "now we wouldn't what something happening to that pretty mother of yours. Like last drage feiring, would we" the man teased, Lukas froze "tie em up boys" the man yelled as two others slithered from the shadows. The men roughly tied the ropes around his wrist at the command. His feet might as well have been frozen to the ground as he recalled the trauma of his past.

*******

"Lukaassss!!" A young blonde boy whined "when are we gonna go to the festival?"

"I don't know Mathias. Maybe we shouldn't." a small Norwegian boy squeaked out. He was about the hight of a normal 12year old but he was very slender compared to his companion who, for a 13-year-old, had quite a bit of muscle. 

"Come on it only happens once every 10 years!" the young Dane exclaimed, throwing himself dramatically down onto the top of a large boulder.

Lukas contemplated his options for a moment and ultimately decided to agree, rather than have his companion nag him for the next week about it "fine..." Lukas groaned. Mathias slithered down the rock and grabbed his hand, started to drag him down the dirt road. Lukas blushed slightly at the touch. He had always had this strange feeling whenever they touched. Some kind of burning fire within him ignited and his heart would beat against his ribcage whenever he was around the goofy Dane.

When they got into town, they were met with strange stares from people. The town folk would tolerate the two but truthfully they feared them. Lukas was always so shy and never showed any interest in other people, they never knew what to think of him. They only truly knew of his mother, she would always act kind and sweet but many still feared he due to her power. They were outsiders to the village as well since they had only moved to the village right after Lukas was born. 

They didn't know much about Mathias except that he hung around Lukas every time they saw him. They didn't know where he came from, he just appeared one day with Lukas. He always looked happy with a cheerful smile but if someone messed with Lukas that all went away. The last kid to do so ended up with a broken arm and a few burn marks. Some people even said he played with fire or that he must be some kind of demon the young Lukas had conjured up. He was not but, of course, people will talk.

"Lukas, let's dance!" Mathias begged as they passed a few others who were dancing in the street

"I don't know- ah" Lukas squeaked as Mathias grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dance. They danced in squares as He slowly adapted to the movements Mathias guided him threw. The two were soon dancing together in perfect sync with reckless abandon. When the music speed up Lukas smiled and giggled as they joined hand and spun around. It seemed as if every time he was around the goofy Dane, he would always end up with a smile on his face and a fast beating heart by the end of it. As the song ended, they slowly started back down the road, hands still joined as they went to the next activity. 

They ended up having a great time at the festival, surprisingly. They danced, played games and ate delicious food, for once Lukas smiled in public and socialized with the town folk. They didn't know what to think but some hesitantly accepted the boy.

The sun had set and a fire was blazing in the town square. The boys were seated at a table with not- as-old man Sigurd and his son. Sigurd was something like a family friend of sorts. His parents supposedly knew him a long time ago. They all sat in a circle around the table, chatting about this and that. Their plates that were once full of food now lay abandoned in the centre off the table and their cups of ale, or for Lukas and Mathias juice, sat by their respective owners' side. 

"Hey Lukas, would you mind getting me some more beer from the stall down the street?" Old man Sigurd asked as he drank the last drop of his beer and pulled out pulled out a bag of coins   
"Get yourself somethin' too" he added 

"sure" Lukas responded, getting up from his seat next to Mathias, who was chatting with Sigurd's son, Bjørn. He didn't even notice his friend take the money and leave.

Lukas strolled down the cobblestone path, fiddling with the coins in his pocket. He watched as small children played on the sides of the street. Some looked up at Lukas and watched him walk by warily. Lukas was well aware of what they thought of him but he brushed it off and continued on.

He did what was asked of him and refilled the old man's mug at one of the vendors' stalls, getting a slice of butter cake for himself with the rest of the money. He ended up getting sucked into a conversation with the lady at the counter, who apparently just really need someone to gossip to. 

Three men took notice of the boy. They were notorious for being nothing but brutish bully's under the local lord's payroll. They watched the boy with piercing gazes, full of malice. Lukas' mother had turned down the three's advances on her on multiple occasions. She didn't always do it in the nicest of means either.

"Hey, it's that witches brat isn't it?" The smaller of the three, Anders, asked,

"yeah it is isn't it~," the leader of the three, Tyrell said with a horrid glint in his eyes.

The brutish men came up for behind and grabbed Lukas as he finally headed back to the street  
"ah! What are you doing? Let me go!" Lukas screamed.

"We're Claiming the dragons sacrifice, it's the 10th year after all!" The man holding him explained as one of them lifted the boy up and carried him off. The commotion caught the attention of a few people but sadly all were either too afraid or agreed with the men. They marched to the town square, where the fire was blazing wildly. Lukas continued to scream and fight tooth and nail against them but they were trained soldiers and he was just a 12 year old.

He would have used magic but he knew if he did they would have even more reason to kill him and kill his family. He had a dagger on him that Mathias had given him, but his arm was pinned and he couldn't reach it. Suddenly a voice in the crowd called out "what are you doing to that boy!?" It was Bjørn. Mathias ran behind him, beyond furious at this point.

He rushed in, obviously without a plan as always. He had the intention of getting to his friend but beyond that had nothing else and was soon halted by the other two men. He fought ferociously, somehow matching the trained soldiers' skills. Passersby spared a glance to the scene but most found it best to not bare wittiness. 

The fight distracted the man that bound him just enough for Lukas to get his arm freed. He quickly unsheathed the dagger and in one swift motion stabbed the man in the shoulder. He let out a scream of agony as he threw Lukas. Lukas braced himself for the impact of the cobblestone but soon saw and felt the burning embers of a fire. 

The world seemed to go into slow motion, he locked eyes with Mathias, who seemed more terrified than he was. All he could see was fire, it licked at his skin and threatened to engulf him. Mathias moved like lightning and pushed through the men. He flew to Lukas pushing him from the fire with such great force it sent him flying back 10feet away. Lukas felt a searing pain in his skull as his head hit the cobblestone street. The last thing he saw was Mathias standing in the fire, not a scratch on him. He stared at Lukas with fear in his eyes but also rage, directed at everyone else.

People gasped and screamed at the sight. He couldn't remember past that. Everything had gone fuzzy. He woke up in his mother's cottage the next day. He tried desperately to find out what had happened to his friend but no one would talk about that night. The only proof he had of it were his memories, the burn mark on his hand and the scar on his forehead from the impact. The men that had attacked him were later found dead with horrible claw and burn marks covering their bodies. Some thought it was Mathias' spirit back from the dead to wreak vengeance on the town but there were no further incidents after that. 

~~~~~~~~  
"Now come with us and we won't kill your family along with you" Lukas, begrudgingly, agreed. The ropes cut into his wrist as they pulled him roughly towards the forest. He knew if he fought back they would hurt his brother and mother. He had to protect them but marching off to his death didn't seem like a feasible solution either.

They walked into the forest, only reaching the forbidden mountain— the place where the dragon supposedly lived—after a good hour. Lukas used this time to strategize a plan of escape. He figured he would simply wait for the men to leave, then use magic to break free. The only downside to this was that he had no idea where he was and most likely no one else did either but he could easily just ask the local spirits or fae folk.

"put this on" the man ordered as he handed Lukas a mask and a cloak. He slipped on the simple wooden mask, obviously meant to just hide his face, and pinned the thin cloak around himself. They came to a rickety old latter that looked like it would fall apart any moment "climb." The man ordered

"are you crazy-"

"Now." The man growled at Lukas. He obeyed and cautiously climbed the latter, which was made relatively hard by the ropes around his wrists. With every step, he felt it shake and creek. One of the men followed him up— cutting the ropes and replacing them with thick chains, effectively chaining him to the ground once they reached the top.

"you're really going to leave me up here for some fictional, tyrannical, dragon god!?" Lukas shouted

"you best not make fun of forces beyond yourself boy." he shouted back "Good riddance, bastard " he spat at Lukas before climbing down the latter.

Lukas waited for half an hour before trying to escape. After pulling at his restraints he came to the realization the shackles that bounded him were made from lead, which nullified magic. He struggled against them for a few hours before giving up.

Hours past, the sun began to set and the cold crept into its place. Lukas began to shiver, his hunger didn't help much either. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and it was starting to get to him. He knew it was likely he would end up dying from starvation if hypothermia didn't get him first. He watched as the last light of day sank behind the tree line along with his hope. He curled in on himself, trying to create as much heat as he could with the thin cloak around him. He wished the dragon would eat him already, that would be a more merciful fate than freezing to death. He slowly fell unconscious, into a restless sleep, dreaming nightmares of the past.

By some stroke of luck or perhaps misfortune, he survived the night. A thin layer of snow covered both him and the ground as He awoke to the sound of wings beating against the air  
"great the vultures have come to finish me off." he thought drearily. he soon realized, however, the loud powerful sound couldn't come from a vulture. He looks up just as two balls of fire rained down, melting the chains and ice around him with ease.

"what the hell- ah!" Lukas shrieked as The beast swooped down and carried him off. In mere seconds they were on the other side of the mountain. The wind thrashed at his face as the dragon flew into a hidden cave. Lukas quickly unsheathed his dagger, taking the chance of being lower to the ground and stabbed the dragon with his dagger 3 times. It roared in pain and released Lukas. He hit the ground hard but luckily didn't break anything. He quickly got up and tried to run but the dragon blocked the only exit in sight

"You, how dare you defile a god like this!" the dragon roared. A metal clang caught his attention and he looked over to see a dagger on the ground, covered in his blood. He recognized the dagger, the carved Handle, the jewels that decorated the hilt. He himself had crafted it after all "What- tell me... who are you?" He asked, his voice sounding louder than intended by the echo of the cave walls and his large heart beating roughly against his chest in anticipation. 

"tell me who you are first" Lukas retorted, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. Although, oddly enough not entirely out of fear but also a feels a bit too familiar for comfort that he couldn't quite identify. 

"You... don't know the god you were sacrificed to?" The dragon looked at the tiny human in bewilderment  
"I don't get out much"

"okay... I am..." he paused and thought for a moment, wondering if he should answer truthfully, names are a powerful thing after all "...Mathias the dragon god. Now could you tell me who you are?" The dragon said eagerly. He sat down, causing the cave to shake and quiver underneath of him. Lukas shook along with it, almost falling to his knees 

"I am Lukas Bondavik, what do you want from me?" He asked cautiously after regaining his balance. He was terrified but he refused to show it. He had dealt with creatures like this before but never one of this size or power. He was a god for crying out loud. He could feel something within him as well, a feeling he had long since forgotten, that's what scared him the most. The fire that burned within him and a wild heartbeat.

The dragon's eyes widened at the name, it had been so long since he heard it. He had to be sure it really was him "take off the mask." He ordered as he folded his wings in to look less threatening. Lukas did as asked and removed the simple wooden mask. There was a long silence as the dragon stared in shock at the blonde. Something about the beast' stare made him flustered and he awkwardly shuffled his feet for a moment. 

Suddenly a blinding light and a scorching flame filled the cave. The dragon was gone, what stood in its place was a man. He was a few inches taller than Lukas, with horns, black and gold, leathery wings, unnaturally spiked golden hair and pricing azure eyes. Lukas stared in utter shock, He knew that face, it was one that always appeared in his dreams. Ever since the death of his friend, that same face, his face, would grow and change into the man that stood in front of him and he always knew who it belonged to, "It's you," he uttered in disbelief 

The man nodded "I know I look different... a lot different but-" he was cut off by Lukas engulfing him in a hug. Lukas clung to Mathias as if his life depended on it. Mathias wings flared out in surprise, having most definitely not expected a hug from the other, but he quickly returned it

"you're real..." he gasped as he felt the warmth from his chest "you're alive..." he continued as he listened to the others pounding heartbeat "you're- um," Lukas paused as his vision trailed down

"I'm what? A monster?" He said with worry, too afraid to hear the answer

"No"

He sighed with relief "a dragon?"

"No"

"Gorgeous ?" He said with a cocky smirk

"naked," Lukas informed him, a light blush dusted his cheeks.

"What," Mathias said a bit confused   
"You're naked" Lukas repeated, moving back slightly 

"Huh... OH!" Mathias turned as red as a tomato and quickly covered himself "i-I'll be right back," he said as he ran into a stalactite. Lukas grinned slightly as he watched the blonde run around like a chicken with its head cut off but soon caught himself admiring all the muscles of the other's body. Blushing as he realized what he was doing he turned his attention to something else quickly.


	2. Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magical crystals, good food and old friends reunited, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m back And so is chapter two, now that it's almost summer i’ll have more time (to procrastinate) and write. so without further ado,

Holy shit that was embarrassing” Mathias muttered to himself as he banged his head against the cave wall— his face still firry red. He walked down the cave for a moment until he came to his destination; A door within the cave, ornately designed patterns snaked across it to form dragon and other things alongside them. 

The room behind it was a bedroom, quite simply designed. The only real wow factor of it was the extremely large bed, designed for him to sleep comfortably with his wings. His foot steps echoed in the large, but mostly empty room, as he walked towards an old wooden chest beside the bed and pulled out a set of clothes he hadn’t worn in years. As he tried to squeeze into them he realized they were way too small for him. It had been years since he’d last been in a human form, of course, they wouldn’t fit him anymore. He began to panic as he rushed around the room looking for something, anything he could wear. He finally flopped onto the bed in defeat and tried to think of something he could do. He couldn’t just walk around stark naked in front of the love of his life! 

He had liked the young Norwegian since they were kids and he may or may not have snuck down into the forest every once in a while to spy—or “check up” as he would call it—on him, only to realize he had fallen deeper in love with the man. Although some days he looked incredibly sad or lonely and it would break Mathias’ heart every time. He wanted nothing more than to go down there and hug him on those days, but he had his reasons for staying away and intend to stick to them. 

suddenly, as if a rock had fallen form the sky and smacked him on the forehead, he was stuck with an idea. He jumped up from the bed, cracking the door open a smidge. To his delight (and dismay) Lukas was no where in sight. His foot steps barely had time to echo off the cave walls as he ran deep into the cavernous space he called home. He halted when he noticed ivory sticks littering the ground and realized he was in the right place. He looked across the across a graveyards worth of skeletons, searching for what he desired. His fathers work from long ago, his hoard of treasures used to draw all kinds of people. Well, before he got tiered of it and started to just burn villages as a warning to all. 

Come to think of it, that probably why they started worshipping and sacrificing to him, He thought. 

But neither of them had been to the cave for years. Mathias had decided on a whim to come back to it that day (mostly because he wanted to see Lukas again),That aside, He plucked a pair of pants that looked around his size from one skeleton and a large fur cloak form another and threw them on. He knew it was a bit strange to do so, but he was a desperately man at this point. 

Meanwhile, Lukas kept himself busy by exploring and admiring the large, beautiful crystal that adorned the cave walls. He could also sense magic within them as well. As he gazed curiously at them, He realized that he recognized those crystals. They were the same as the one on the dagger Mathias had given him so many years ago. But the cave looked so familiar it self, like he had been there before. As if he had walked it a million times so long ago. But that was impossible, right? He had never been here before. He walked deeper and deeper into the cave almost as if in a trance. Something called to him– telling him to go further. The feeling was almost suffocating. 

Mathias hurried back to where he had left Lukas but he wasn’t there. He could still feel his presence in the cave though. As he sniffed around in an effort to search for him, he suddenly felt drawn to a part of the cave he hadn’t been to in a very long time. He had been there so many time in the past, he might even say it was his favourite place, but it had been so long since he last visited it. The red and blue crystals gave off a glow that mixed together into a beautiful indigo colour. It always reminded him of something, but he could never tell what. As he traveled deeper into the cavern He noticed Lukas under the glow of them and couldn’t help but stare for a few moments.

Lukas soon noticed the other and turned to face him. A sudden feeling of relief, calmness and a touch of awareness washed over him “Hey“He greeted. A light blush formed on his cheek as he laid eyes on Mathias. His chest and abs glistened in the light and his pants— which were slightly oversized– hung at his hips, showing off his well-toned abdomen even further 

“Lukas?” Mathias said, breaking the silence. They both had a dusting of pink on their cheeks now. 

“Sorry what?” Lukas blinked

“is there something wrong? It’s been awhile since I’ve been in this form, is it um... scary or something” Mathias professed, rubbing the nape of his neck. He had always been a bit insecure about his ‘human’ form. He had been call quite a few unsightly names because of his leather wing, horns and claws, by ignorant humans and gods alike. A lot of times people would mistake him for a demon of some kind. 

Lukas blinked at the statement “no, you look... fine” he replied. He averted his eyes for a second to prevent the light blush on his face from growing. “Better than fine” he mumbled to himself 

“Really! That’s good, I was worried for a second cause ya were starting at me” He laughed with relief. They shared a slight glance for a moment, locking eyes briefly. It was then, as he stared into the Norwegians eyes, that he remembered what the crystals remained him of.  
“your eyes,” he whispered  
“What?”  
“Oh, nothing,” he said

Lukas cocked a eyebrow at him for a moment but decided to drop the subject as he began to feel a bit weak, swaying to the wall “l-Lukas!? Are you ok?” Mathias fretted as he rushed the sort distance to his friend. 

“I’m fine-“  
He attempted to say but was cut off by a sudden loud growl echoing through the cave. They both jump a bit as Lukas’s face turned a light pink. Mathias stared wide eyed at his friend wondering how such a loud sound could have possibly come from him “are you.. hungry? When was the last time you ate?” Mathias inquired 

“the night before last” Lukas groaned, silently cursing his noisy stomach. 

“geez, you should take better care of yourself” he scolded “I’ll go make something, ok, come on,” Mathias crowed with a gustier of his hand. Lukas nodded and followed Mathias back to a part of the cave that seemed to have a fire pit engraved into the stone ground. ”I'm goin’ to go get some stuff, okay? You stay here,” the Dane smiled as he left the room-like area. He walked back to the cave opening and took off his clothes before transformed back into a dragon. It makes hunting a lot easier and clothes don’t shift with him. Although he did keep the cloak, just in case he needed to turn back, as well as a net to carry anything he might pick up on the way with. 

”what should I make?” he thought as he soared through the sky, observing the ground below, as well as the dark clouds beginning to loam above him. A small river with plenty of fish swimming around in it soon caught his eye. “Wasn’t one of his favourite foods salmon? Maybe I should make some!” He pondered aloud, swooping down into the stream. His scales glistened in the sun as he waded through the 3 foot deep water—which, was only a,bout ankle deep for him— towards the beginning of a small waterfall.

Salmon jumped and dove in and out of the water as they climbed up the waterfall., splashing him with water every once in a while. Mathias crained his neck over and caught 3 in his mouth and gulped them down. Might as well get a little snack, right? He caught a few more and started to head back when he heard a voice calling out. 

“Lukas?” A woman called over and over again. Mathias cautiously shifted into his human form, this time making sure he looked almost completely human– except for his slight pointed ears and a few scales here and there. He wrapped the cloak he had brought with him, around himself and approached the woman . 

“Excuse me ma’am, are you looking for someone?” He asked her. She looked slightly taken back by the sudden voice but continued to face the other direction for a moment 

“yes my son never came home last night. I’m worry sick about him, those villagers have never really liked him,” here gaze feel as if she were in deep though “...I’m worried they had something to do with it-“ she stopped as she turned and  
glanced at Mathias “you look just like Erik” she whispered to herself 

“what?” Mathias questioned, being suddenly struck with a feeling of nostalgia he couldn’t explain. 

“oh, nothing!” She said as she turned to walk the other way 

“wait! Weren’t you looking for someone?”

“Oh yes, my son but I’m sure he’s home now. He probably just stayed the night somewhere or something and didn’t tell me” she said quickly 

“o..k?” Strange woman, he thought as she vanished into the forest. He waited a few moments before heading back the opposite direction and shifting back into his dragon form. He thought d the oddity of the encounter as he flew and the realization of the identity of the strange woman dawned on him like a ton of bricks. “That was Lukas’ mother!” He gasped in shock and cursed himself for his stupidity. He carried the fish back to where he had left Lukas and started a fire to cook the fish. 

He glanced over and found that Lukas was curled up sleeping on the ground. He figured he would let him sleep, after all, he probably didn’t get much last night. He watched his chest rise and fall in a pattern for a moment, enjoying seeing his friend so peaceful and... beautiful. As the fire began to dance and swirl around, he decided it would be best to change back to his human form again, figuring it would be easier to tend to the fire with opposable thumbs. 

He silently made his why back to the cave open and shifted back with a bright flash of light. His back ached and his arms felt like noodles but he was fine beside that. He slipped his clothes back on and headed back.

As the fire crackled and the food cooked, he noticed Lukas shiver. He quickly walked over and draped his fur cloak around him. The cloak was thick and furry with the addition of Mathias’s body heat added to it, so it would keep him warm until dinner was ready. Lukas, immediately curled up in it and mumbled something. Mathias stood over and watched him for a moment longer. His pale skin glistened in the light of the fire and he appeared to have the face of an angel. Mathias just couldn’t seem to look away. He felt as if he needed to be closer to him, to look closer at this angles face. Eventually, he gave in and decided to lay down next to him. As he laid there, staring at the vision in front of him, he was overwhelmed with an urge to touch him, to feel his soft smooth skin on his own. slowly, he reach out his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of his face, revealing a slight scar on his forehead. He winced at the memory of that night and brushed his finger over the scar “Mathias,” Lukas mumbled in his sleep as he nuzzled his hand with a faint smile. His eyes widened slightly and a blushed covered his cheeks as he retracted his hand. He looked away for a moment but looked back when he felt movement next to him. Lukas reaches out and latched onto Mathias— pinning his wing under his body— and snuggled closer to him. Mathias turned cherry red and could feel his blood rushing through his veins. “Mathias,” he murmured again, still asleep. He struggled to free himself but Lukas seemed to have a death grip on him and eventually he consigned to his fate. He laid there for a good ten minutes, simple staring at Lukas and his angelic features. He also quite enjoyed the skin contact with the other. Until Lukas began to shift around, his grip tightened and and he wrapped his legs around Mathias’. His blush grew even darker as he felt his blood flow in a different direction and his heart nearly pounded out of his chest. “L-Lukas, please wake up,” he pleaded. Lukas’s eyes slowly opened with a slight groan. He looked up with a groggy and sleepy expression. The room went silent and his eyes turned to saucers as he finally realized their current position “Mathias?!w-wha-“ he exclaimed as he pushed himself off of Mathias “fish” “w-what?” “T-the fish should be done help yourself, I-I’ll be right back” He stammered— his face like a strawberry—as he got up and walk in the other direction. Lukas raised an eyebrow but was too embarrassed to question any further and simply wonder how that happened. He carefully stood and stumbled over to the fire— his legs still seeming to remain asleep. He carefully plucked a fish from the fire and dug in. His eyes widened as the taste hit his palate. He had never tasted something so delicious, well, except his recipe for butter cake, but that was pretty hard to beat. He savoured the taste and purred with satisfaction. “Is it good?” A voice asked from behind. Lukas whipped his head around and blushed slightly as he Saw Mathias. He nodded slightly and returned to his normal blank expression. “good!” Mathias smiled as he strode over and took a fish from the flame as well. “I remember it was one of your favourites, so I figured I’d make some,” Mathias laughed. Lukas couldn’t help but smile a bit in return. He had actually thought of him, He went out of his way and did something nice for him. Needless to say, he was far from used to that kind of treatment. Soon enough a conversation was started between the two and they were speaking like old friend reunited, Mathias doing most of the talking but every once in a while Lukas would also share his memories as well. Although they were nothing compared to Mathias. His were story’s of war and god’s, while Lukas’s were about patients he and his mother had healed or other magical creatures he had ran into years ago. Of course the scorn of the villagers was also tossed into the mix. It took a good half hour to calm Mathias down after he heard of what those villagers had done to Lukas. He had somehow even managed to get Lukas to laugh at one point in the night, which made his own heart pound rapidly in his ears . He thought it was strange how this man in front of him, was the same from his dreams. The ones he had dreamt so many times. Some times they would dance, other time they would play game but he always felt something during those dreams, a urning desire as if it were real . One day it even led him to seek out answers in an old book his mother had shown him. He couldn’t remember what it said for some reason. Once he got back home he would have to find it again. His eyes widened at the thought. Mathias noticed the change in his companions expression and looked at him curiously “what’s wrong?” He asked the Norwegian. “My mom! She’s probably worried sick about me,” he fretted as he stood up “oh!” Mathias exclaimed “I think I ran into her in the forest,” “What?” Lukas encouraged him to continue “Yeah, I think she was looking for you, I meant to tell you, it just kinda slipped my mind. But she didn’t seem too worried,” Mathias answered “Really?” Lukas asked as his heart slowly calmed and his panic subsided. “Yeah, she said you were probably back at home and stayed out last night for some reason.” Lukas cocked an eyebrow at this but asked no further questions as a loud rumble echoed outside the cave. They both turned the corner and looked out the cave open, seeing rain pouring down heavily. “Well looks like we’re not going anywhere soon,” Lukas muttered “Yep” Mathias agreed “I guess you better get comfy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kinda a bad way to end this chapter. But it's all I got for now, the third chapter should be out faster than this one though, since I've gotten over my writer's block. That's all so au revoir

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one of my DenNor fanfic. Please leave kudos and comments. Tell me what you think so far, any and all constructive criticism is welcomed. See ya next time


End file.
